1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure is related to mud rings. More particularly, the present disclosure is related to adjustable mud ring assemblies.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical devices such as, but not limited to, electrical outlets, switches, and others are typically installed in a wall or ceiling. Here, a gang or junction box is secured to a stud or support beam inside of the wall or ceiling. The electrical device is then secured in the box in electrical communication with one or more electrical conductors so that the electrical device extends or protrudes from the wall or ceiling. In this manner, any exposed portion of the electrical conductor and its connection to the electrical device can be shielded within the box.
Various building, electric and/or fire codes have been enacted when the box, conductor, device combination is installed in walls or ceilings to ensure safety and functionality. For example, the National Electrical Code (NEC) requires that boxes employing a flush-type cover or faceplate must be installed so that a front edge of the box, or plaster ring, extension ring, or extender used therewith, is either flush with or not set back from the finished surface more than a predefined distance.
The plaster rings, extension rings, and extenders mentioned above, commonly known as mud rings, when used, are attached to the box prior to the installation of sheet rock, wall board, or other covering surface material. To avoid the need to select a mud ring of the correct depth, adjustable mud rings have also been developed. These adjustable mud rings allow the front edge to be extended or retracted to meet the necessary codes, to provide a guide during the wall covering trimming process, to prevent the box from being filled with drywall spackling paste (also known as mud), and other advantages.
Unfortunately, the prior art adjustable mud rings have proven costly to manufacture and/or difficult to use and/or assemble. Accordingly, it has been determined by the present disclosure that there is a need for adjustable mud ring assemblies that overcome, alleviate, and/or mitigate one or more of the aforementioned and other deleterious effects of prior art devices.